


Shoot Your Shot (and Drink It Too)

by sagwalli



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, College Student Nicole Haught, College Student Waverly Earp, Developing Relationship, Drinking, F/F, First time meeting Shae, Fluff and Smut, Humor, It's a long one-shot, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Long One Shot, Nicole and Waverly Meet, Nicole rides a motorcycle, One Shot, Only a bit of choking and stuff, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexy Times, Skip to the end for sex, Smut, Wynonna is Wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagwalli/pseuds/sagwalli
Summary: Nicole goes to the club at Wynonna's insistence. Waverly's the bartender. Nicole and Waverly have never met before, but they both see something they like. Someone else is trying to get Nicole's attention, and Waverly schemes to make Nicole hers. Shae is salty, and it gets sexy.Like, really sexy.





	Shoot Your Shot (and Drink It Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one-shot that I wrote spur of the moment. It needed to be written. Feel free to reach out or follow my Tumblr/Twitter for author updates @sagwalli!

Nicole shoved her hands deeper into her jacket pockets. The smooth, black leather, soft from years of wear, felt familiar. It was the only thing that felt familiar in the parking lot, besides her bike. Her helmet, a sleek dark gray, hung off one of the handles. The keys jingled in Nicole's pockets as she walked towards the club. A cool breeze blew through Nicole's hair and sent a shudder through her body. Flashing lights escaped out the glass windows of the building. A muffled racket reached Nicole's ears. She could feel the pump of the EDM beat pulsing in her chest before she even stepped foot into the club. Once she was inside, she made her way to the bar, jostled around by other (very likely) college students.

Being in her junior year, Nicole happily lived off campus in an apartment. She was able to have a place for her bike and live alone -- an ideal situation. Wynonna and her sister lived in their own off-campus apartment. Wynonna had extended the offer of rooming to Nicole, but Nicole had refused. Nicole, though sociable in her own way, felt the need to sometimes just be alone and do her own thing. It was easier that way.

Nicole sipped the beer in her hand before hearing a yell in her ear. She nearly fell off the barstool.

"HEY, HAUGHT!" Nicole didn't need to turn around to know who it was. There was only one person who'd throw Nicole's last name around like that.

"Hey, Wynonna," Nicole replied. Though the greetings were the same, they could not have been said more differently.

Wynonna cozied up to the bar, undoubtedly having already visited numerous times. "TOP OFF THIS WHISKEY, BARTENDER!"

"I'm sure the bartender wouldn't mind if your voice was just a little bit softer," Nicole said, showing Wynonna just how little using her fingers to measure. 

"Bartender is my damn sister, Haught," Wynonna chuckled. "She wouldn't mind if I chugged the whole bottle of vodka back there."

Nicole's eyes followed Wynonna's to the prized alcohol before looking at the bartender. The bartender was a brunette, with hair that was the right amount of wavy. Nicole stared at her back and shoulders. Wynonna's sister had toned muscles. She was definitely fit. Nicole wasn't sure she'd like to ever cross her path.

"WAVERLY!" Wynonna yelled, piercing Nicole's ears once more. 

"If you could turn it down just a little-"

"WE ARE IN A CLUB, MY FRIEND! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK IF I'M NOT YELLING!" Wynonna threw her head back, the clear liquid sliding down her throat, and ignored Nicole's request. Nicole hadn't even seen Wynonna swipe the bottle. That girl really did anything for a drink.

"Wynonna!" Waverly scolded, yanking the bottle from Wynonna's hand. Some vodka dribbled down her chin.

"How DARE you?" Wynonna said with a strange smile. Some more vodka trickled out from her mouth. She hadn't even swallowed it all? She was definitely out of it. No normal Wynonna would let precious alcohol go to waste.

"How dare me?" Waverly's angry glare quickly disappeared as she muttered, "How dare me," under her breath, and Wynonna hobbled off into the crowd. "So, are you the famous Nicole Haught?"

"You know who I am," Nicole said, nodding her approval. "Someone did their research."

"You flatter yourself," Waverly snorted. It was cute. "Wynonna's my sister, and she's your friend. Plus, I don't think she knows that many flaming redheads."

"Probably doesn't know that many flaming homos either," Nicole chuckled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Nicole quickly said. "You work here often?"

"Enough," came the vague reply. "Since I'm old enough to drink, it doesn't shatter my moral compass to work the bar. It pays well, and Wynonna and I hopefully will be 300,000 dollars in student debt rather than 300,001 dollars."

Nicole laughed. "You're funny, you know."

"I like to think I am," Waverly said, shaking up a daiquiri. She expertly poured the drink and sent it down the bar to a googly-eyed freshman. 

"Looks a little young," commented Nicole.

"You forget the drinking age here is different, don't you?" The foam of the beer perfectly aligned with the top of the glass as Waverly handed the drink to Nicole, letting their fingers touch longer than necessary. She made direct eye contact with Nicole. "On me."

"I forget a lot of things," Nicole smiled. "You're generous. Wynonna wouldn't hesitate to snatch a drink from my hand and gobble it down herself. You two really are different."

"Is that a good thing?" Waverly asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Haven't decided yet," Nicole answered, cocking her head in return.

Waverly finished sending off another drink before saying, "I enjoyed talking with you..."

"Nicole. Nicole Haught," offered Nicole.

"...Nicole. But it seems I have some more business that calls for slightly more than just tossing drinks." Waverly's eyes fixated on a target Nicole couldn't see.

Nicole brushed it off and watched the sway of the brunette's hips. Waverly was quite the banterer, and Nicole appreciated some fresh conversation. Just as Nicole finished off the second beer, she heard Waverly's voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she was answering coyly.

Nicole's head snapped to the sound. She watched as a blonde trailed her fingers down Waverly's arm. Waverly smiled a dazzling smile and whispered something into the blonde's ear. Nicole could see the blonde girl blush in the dim light, and Nicole's eyes met hers. 

 

* * *

 

Normally, Waverly was shy. Well, not shy, exactly, but she tended to stay in her lane. She had a few things she knew she wanted, and she went for those, drifting around when it came to anything else. When Nicole sat down at the bar, Waverly had already noticed and already knew who she was. However, if there was one thing Waverly knew, it was how to flaunt and how to play. The number of lovesick boys asking for her cell had taught her. Waverly knew how to flirt.

When Nicole had asked for the first bottle, another worker tended to her. Waverly casually took note of the brand and kept that in mind when she poured Nicole a second beer. Waverly saw the twinkle in Nicole's eyes, confident she had Nicole hooked, and broke off the conversation. As fun as it was, Waverly had other customers, and she didn't want to bore Nicole. After all, what is there to flirting if not a little mystery?

Waverly finished whispering in Chrissy's ear. "Is she looking?"

"You bet she is, Waves," Chrissy muttered. "Oop, there's the eye contact."

"You can stop trailing your fingers up my arm, Chrissy. You're running out of arm to trail."

"Oh, right," Chrissy carefully removed her hand from Waverly's arm, slowly putting it back on the bar. "You're doing great."

"You're the great wingwoman," Waverly reminded her. "I have her attention now."

"What if she thinks you're taken? Or worse," Chrissy lowered her voice, "a  _flirt_!"

"What?"

"You know what I mean," Chrissy said sharply. "What if she thinks you're a player?"

"Look at what her," Waverly said softly. "I don't think that's what her mind is on right now."

"Great job!" Chrissy grinned. "Oh."

While Waverly and Chrissy celebrated catching Nicole's attention, a different girl had swooped in to steal it. Shae had been sipping on her martini down the bar. She watched the redhead and the brunette laugh and decided not to interfere. However, when she saw the brunette had gone off to break some other girl's heart, some blonde, she decided the redhead was hers for the taking. Shae slid onto the barstool next to Nicole, and she began to talk. Just talk.

"Fuck, Waverly. That is one beautiful bitch."

"Chrissy! Don't you go calling her a bitch," Waverly shushed. "She's just... flirting."

"Yeah, Waves," Chrissy said vehemently. "With  _your_ chick."

"She's not mine," Waverly said, lingering on the last word. "But she will be."

"That's my girl," Chrissy cheered. 

"Just... stay put." Waverly made her way back  _towards_ Nicole, but not  _to_ her. Waverly didn't want to draw too much attention. She filled another customer's order, making sure to be close enough to Nicole so that the redhead's eyes would follow. Except, they didn't.

 

* * *

 

"Never seen you around before," Nicole said, clinking her fourth drink against Shae's. 

"Can't say the same."

"Have... have we met?"

"No," Shae laughed. "Wish we had."

Nicole laughed, unsure of herself. Was this flirting? Nicole decided to give it a go.

"Me too."

"Anybody ever tell you how pretty you are?"

"A few times," Nicole gloated good-naturedly.

"My, my. Quite the bragger, aren't you?"

"When the occasion calls for it."

A short silence sat in the limited space between them as they both downed the rest of their drinks. Nicole didn't know how much Shae had been drinking, but Nicole herself was definitely feeling a weird mix of tired and hyper.

"Dance floor is open," Shae said. Nicole didn't catch the implication.

"It is."

Another silence slid in between the two, this one not filling the gap as well as Shae wished it would. As Shae took a breath, she caught the eyes of the bartender, who quickly looked away. Shae frowned.

"Is everything okay?" Nicole asked, furrowing her brow. Shae smiled at that. The brow-furrowing was endearing.

"Of course," Shae assured her, and herself. The bartender was being sketchy. "How could anything be wrong when I'm sitting here, in a bumping club, right next to such a pretty girl?" Shae was getting bold. She locked her fingers with Nicole's, placing her hand on Nicole's thigh, out of the bartender's sight. 

"You're right," Nicole slurred slightly. "You're pretty lucky."

"Dance with me," Shae said, pulling Nicole from the bar, and shooting the brown-haired bartender a look.

 

* * *

 

Waverly made a face and gasped. "Did you see that look Chrissy? Did you see that? That was  _dirty_. What does she have against me?"

"I don't... maybe the fact that you're both going after the same hot redhead?"

"Stop looking at her like that, Chrissy! Are you about to go after her, too? Is this a three-way competition?"

Chrissy snorted. "I am  _straight_ , thank you. It's just that I can appreciate attractiveness now and then. And butts."

"God, Chrissy." Waverly shook her head and looked after Nicole. She was dancing with that super pretty girl, and she was dancing kind of close.

"You know," Chrissy leaned in, "you're losing. Bad."

"Thanks for the info," Waverly retorted. "I never would have guessed."

"Well? Go after her!"

"I can't just... swoop in," said Waverly meekly.

"Are you really losing steam now? What happened to fun, flirty Waverly?"

"She's here somewhere," Waverly mumbled, "but I normally would have already succeeded by now. Why didn't Nicole look?"

"Because an attractive girl  _made her moves_ , and who is Nicole to say no? Looks like they had a nice talk, and she's at a bar for God's sake! Everybody comes to the bar to have fun. Nicole just already found it, because  _somebody_ is stuck serving drinks."

"Excuse me? She found it with me first," replied Waverly hotly. "Well, I think."

"Your confidence is astounding," Chrissy said, shaking her head. She stood up and tipped her shot at Waverly before moving to drink it all. Waverly reached across the bar and, after grabbing it out of Chrissy's hand, muttered something to herself before downing the shot.

"You owe me another!" Chrissy called after her friend as Waverly stomped off into the throng of partiers. "Damn."

Waverly made it through the crowd just to see Nicole's hips moving with Shae's. Shae moved her hands up Nicole's arms, slipping them behind her neck. Slowly.

"Th-that," Waverly stuttered to herself. "Sigh... the audacity."

Nicole's hands gripped Shae's waist. Her eyes were locked onto Shae's. Lips slightly parted, Nicole stared at the girl before her. Shae's eyes looked into Nicole's, searching. Nicole's chocolate brown eyes were easy to get lost in. The two pressed their foreheads together as a slow song began playing.

"Seriously? A slow song?" Waverly couldn't believe it. They were in a  _club_. A godforsaken  _club_. "They never play slow songs!"

Waverly bided her time. She wanted what she wanted and would fight people for it, but she didn't want to be rude. Or make a scene. More of the latter.

Shae's hands slid down Nicole's neck, one resting on her chest and the other on Nicole's shoulder. Nicole's mouth was still partly open. Waverly wanted Nicole to look at  _her_ like that, not at Shae, but damn, Shae was good. If Waverly thought she herself was good, Shae was better. _Way_ better. Like, god-level expertise. Shae had Nicole wrapped around her little finger. 

 

* * *

 

Nicole couldn't believe her luck. Here she was, dancing in the club, with a pretty girl who seemed pretty into her. The lights flashing felt like the fireworks that were exploding in Nicole's stomach as Shae ran her hands over her body. They were standing incredibly close in the tight space, and they were dancing intimately. Nicole closed her eyes and felt Shae's thumb graze her lip. Damn, it felt hot.

However, Nicole wasn't sure that she hit it off too well with the girl. Yeah, she was hot, and yeah, she was nice, but they hadn't talked much. Nicole didn't see much to be attracted to besides maybe five lines of light conversation. Shae was direct, she'd give her that, but Nicole hadn't seen enough of her. She hadn't gotten a feel for Shae's personality much besides what seemed to be a small attraction to Nicole. Nicole couldn't help that half of her mind was thinking about the lovely bartender, who had a way with words, and a way into Nicole's heart. Nicole opened her eyes again. Shae was nice. She really was. But Nicole had already been formulating plans about the bartender before Shae had first said anything. It was only fair since Nicole had already hit it off with the brown-haired girl behind the bar. Nicole had already fallen in. Well, that's what she thought.

Shae rested her head on Nicole's shoulder. Nicole rested her head on Shae's. Oh, well. Waverly was probably just being nice to Nicole and not flirting at all. Those smiles were for everyone. It was Waverly's job. Plus, that blonde girl was probably who Waverly wanted. You don't just make strangers blush like that, and strangers, good ones, don't randomly trail their fingers up your arms without your consent. Waverly had seemed pretty into it. So, Nicole decided she'd dance with Shae a little longer.

 

* * *

 

"Wa-a-a-averly," Wynonna warbled, tripping into the younger sister.

"Wynonna!" Waverly ran into a nearby table. "Jesus, how much have you drank?"

"Shhhh," Wynonna shushed, placing a grubby finger to Waverly's lips. She waved the bottle in her hand. Another brand of vodka.

"Did Brad give you that?" Brad was the other bartender. "Shoot. Um... Here, Wynonna. Sit here, okay? Here's a chair... Oh, god."

Wynonna couldn't even get into the chair. "Par-tay!" She yelled.

"Later, 'Nonna," Waverly cooed, easing Wynonna up. The drunk older sister slumped over onto the table. "Shoot. Gus is going to kill me." A lightbulb went off. " _Only_ if she finds out."

Waverly mildly panicked, tapping her chin and patting her slouching sister on the back as Wynonna lifted the vodka bottle in the air.

"CHEERS!"

Waverly snatched the bottle from Wynonna. Wynonna was so out of it that her attempt at getting her bottle back only ended with her falling out of the chair. 

"'Nonna!" Waverly squeaked. She hurried to pile Wynonna back onto the chair. She held onto her sister, holding her in her seat, and watched the redhead on the dancefloor. Waverly scrunched up her nose in disbelief. What could she do? Clearly, what-is-her-face was doing a lot better at wooing Nicole. Waverly could see her bright red hair bobbing as the random pretty girl twirled her. Nicole's hands seemed to be enjoying themselves as they reached lower and lower.

Waverly's heart jumped and she turned away, cheeks warm. 

"Ooh, baby girl," came Wynonna's garbled voice. "What's on your mind?"

"You, drunk sister, can mind your own business," Waverly said firmly, pointing a finger at her sister.

Wynonna pulled out a flask and gulped down a few mouthfuls before Waverly could protest. "I'm your  _older_ drunk sister, okay? Don't DISRESPECT ME!" Wynonna's loud voice carried despite the club music pounding in everyone's ears. Waverly saw Nicole's head perk up and look around.

Waverly took the chance to make eye contact. She held Nicole's gaze, and it felt amazing, except Nicole was actually staring at the blob of a person that was flopping all over a chair and table: Wynonna. Nicole raised an eyebrow and kept looking. She was arching her neck to get a better look before Shae cupped Nicole's cheek and turned her face back so that the two were looking at each other again. Shae made sure to glare over at the somewhat pathetic sight Nicole had been looking at.

"Well," Waverly sighed, "it looks like you're doing better than I am at this."

"At what?" Wynonna asked. She really had no idea what was going on. Was the room supposed to be spinning?

"Go back to sleep, 'Nonna."

Wynonna had hit snooze before Waverly even finished her sentence. Wynonna snored and snored, and Waverly just sighed. At least one problem was fixed. Sort of.

"You know, when you had stormed off after drinking  _my_ shot, I thought that I might have to forgive you since you were drinking it for the sake of love (or hooking up), but what do we have here?" Chrissy asked accusingly. "You're just a sitting duck, waiting for a window that will never open until you go over there and  _open it_. Have you just been sitting here making googly-eyes?"

"Maybe," admitted a reluctant Waverly. "But she looks happy."

"Fair point... _B_ _ut_ she was totally hooked back at the bar. My finger trail move? Definitely had her going."

"Except now, that chick over _there_  has her going."

Chrissy slung an arm over Waverly's shoulders. "Waverly, Waverly. Dear, dear, Waverly-"

"Have you been drinking too much?"

"Let me finish! And, maybe a little. Waves, you need to march on over there and ask her to dance, or something. I don't know."

Waverly stared wistfully at Nicole, whose eyes stayed glued to Shae's gyrating hips.

"Dammit, Chrissy! She's pulling all the stops," Waverly groaned.

"Hush, Wave," Chrissy said, rolling her eyes. "You'd be doing the same thing if you were out there with Nicole."

Waverly hesitated before saying, "Okay, yeah, you're right, but it's not me out there, so."

"Yeah,  _so_ go out there and do something about it!" Chrissy drank some of the vodka Wynonna had been holding. "Man, this is good. Look! There's your chance, Wave. Go!"

Chrissy shoved Waverly forward. Shae had let one hand run down Nicole's arm before kissing her on the cheek and going off to... Get drinks? Use the bathroom? Who knew. Waverly certainly didn't. All she knew was that the opportunity was hers for the taking.

"Hey, there," Waverly said with a sly smile, making sure to let a hand rest on Nicole's shoulder. 

"Hey, yourself," Nicole replied, returning the smile. "What brings you over, bartender?"

"You," Waverly said without thinking. She swore she could see a hint of red in Nicole's cheeks.

"Aren't you a charmer?" 

"Would that be a good thing?"

"Couldn't hurt," decided Nicole.

"Want to dance?" Waverly shouted over the increasingly loud music.

"Love to!" Nicole shouted back. She wasn't sure when Shae was going to come back. 

Waverly knew what Shae had been doing earlier, so she knew she had to amp it up. Waverly took Nicole's hands in hers and pulled Nicole closer. Waverly placed Nicole's hands around her waist and slid her own hands up Nicole's arms. With one hand resting on the back of Nicole's neck and the other on Nicole's arm, Waverly was confident that the message had been sent.  _I want you_ _. Don't you want me, too?_

 

* * *

 

Nicole's skin prickled even though Waverly's touch didn't make contact with bare skin. Through the jacket, Waverly still felt electric. Nicole couldn't help but stare. Nicole looked Waverly up and down. Waverly gripped Nicole's neck firmly. This was a woman who knew what she wanted. Nicole could tell. This was definitely intentional. Nicole tightened her own grip on Waverly's waist. The two moved together, the bass slamming through both their bodies. Nicole felt herself going deafer. That probably wasn't a good thing.

Waverly leaned past Nicole's face so that her mouth was close to Nicole's collarbone. Nicole stiffened, holding her breath just as Waverly exhaled hers. Nicole's heart was pounding so hard that you could have mistaken her heartbeat for that of the music. As Waverly's warm breath touched Nicole's skin, Nicole let out a heavy breath. The music covered the sound, but Waverly noticed the heave of Nicole's chest. Waverly got closer and let her chest beat against Nicole's. Waverly deliberately turned her head so that her mouth directly faced Nicole's neck. Nicole's beautiful, tantalizing neck. Waverly was 99% sure that she drooled a little looking at Nicole. She wondered if Nicole wanted to do a lot of things to her, because sure as hell, Waverly would let that girl do a lot of things to her. She needed only to ask.

Nicole wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't going to push Waverly away, even if she was making Nicole freeze up. God, Waverly was hot. Her breath... also hot.

Waverly formulated in her head what to do next. Shae was bound to come back soon. Nicole was into this, right?

"OOPS!" Chrissy's loud voice startled Waverly, who could see over Nicole's shoulder, that Chrissy had intercepted the enemy. Chrissy tripped in front of Shae, knocking her over. Shae, being a decent human being, immediately began tending to the fallen Chrissy, despite just falling herself.

"Did I hear...?" Nicole's perceptive ears were drawn to the cry.

"I didn't hear anything," Waverly said. "What was it?"

"Ah, nothing." Nicole cleared her head and kept dancing. "But... you didn't hear it?" Nicole, while wanting to stay with the beautiful girl in front of her, was very sure that she heard a cry of pain or something unidentifiable.

"I don't know, maybe. I was too busy focusing on you." Waverly looked deep into Nicole's eyes. They were so captivating. She wanted to drown in them forever.

Nicole laughed off a blush and, boldening, leaned in next to Waverly's ear, making sure to breathe out before whispering, "Like what you see?"

The word barely escaped Waverly's lips as Nicole nibbled lightly on her earlobe. "Yes."

Waverly's heart sounded like a drum, the music drowning out everything else except for Nicole. Waverly took in the warm body before her, sliding a hand up the back of Nicole's shirt. Oh, how Nicole's skin did feel so, incredibly soft. Waverly couldn't help but cry out as Nicole moved to her neck. A kiss under the jaw, a kiss on the neck, and a kiss on the collarbone... It felt like Waverly was in heaven. Nicole wasn't able to keep it in. There was this unbelievably sexy girl here, flirting with her. She was into Nicole, and Nicole was into her, into her in a way that she just wasn't into Shae. 

 _Shae_.

Nicole nearly got whiplash from how fast she recoiled. It was as if someone had snapped a rubber band. Waverly's eyes shot open faster and she was about to speak when Nicole gave her a nervous smile and spoke first.

"There's... this girl," Nicole started.

 _Excuse me?_ Waverly couldn't believe her ears. Nicole had to be kidding. "What?"

"Shae. She made advances, and I didn't reject them, exactly. I was dancing with her, actually, before you came up," Nicole took a deep breath, "so I just feel like I should clear things up."

"With-with me?" Waverly asked incredulously. "Are you serious? You-"

"Not with you," Nicole reassured gently, dragging a thumb across Waverly's cheekbone. Waverly stilled at the touch. Five minutes or so, and Nicole already knew how to shut her up. "Speaking of Shae, I wonder where she is?" Nicole looked around before seeing Chrissy and Shae embattled in some strange kind of stand-off. 

"Uh-"

"Wait for me," Nicole commanded. Waverly wasn't going to lie. Nicole's confident voice turned her on. Just a bit.

Waverly kept dancing as Nicole took Shae by the hand. Waverly Earp felt unsettled, seeing Nicole touch Shae, but she knew that Nicole, with her heart of gold, was off to be a kind soul. Waverly could feel herself falling deeper. Chrissy's jaw dropped wider than the Grand Canyon as she looked over at Waverly, her expression saying, "Is this for real?"

Waverly shrugged at her friend, who joined her. 

"What the hell?"

"Calm it, Chrissy," Waverly said. "Nicole's just going off to let her down easy."

"Are you sure she's not off to go bone?" Chrissy gestured wildly. Waverly wished she could unsee it.

"I know it sounds crazy, but even though I just met her, I feel like I've known her forever. I trust her, " Waverly answered tentatively. "And, she's 'Nonna's friend."

"Okay, okay. Just... be careful."

"I will. Don't worry."

After what felt like an eternity, a time period that in reality was only about ten minutes, Waverly grew worried and decided to go and find Nicole. She was tired of waiting. She was ready to just about fight Shae at this point. Unless Shae wasn't the obstacle keeping Nicole for so long.

"I-I know," Waverly heard Nicole say. "How many times do you want me to tell you that I'm sorry?"

"You knowingly led me on! That's a dick move, Haught."

"I said I'm sorry! I explained already and-"

"Bullshit, Nicole. It's that bartender isn't it?"

"What?"

"Don't act so surprised. I saw the way she looked at you when we were sitting at the bar. You two had already clicked, and you had the audacity to toy with me like that?"

Nicole shifted awkwardly. Shae was right, so she didn't know what to do. There wasn't much she could do.

"I know, Shae. There's nothing I can say except that I'm sorry. I'm a shitty person-"

"Don't try to act so high and mighty now. You can't take back what you've done."

"Could you lay off?"

Shae whirled around to face the newcomer. "You're one to talk?" 

Waverly squared her shoulders. "She said she was sorry. It's been almost 20 minutes. You yelling is getting you nowhere."

"And you intervening is only to get yourself closer to fucking Nicole," Shae snarled.

Waverly couldn't blame her. She really couldn't. Nicole definitely had pressed Shae's buttons by leading her on, and any girl would be mad if that had happened to herself. But, Nicole didn't mean it. Nicole hadn't meant to hurt Shae. Shae had no right to lash out the way she did.

"Look,  _Shae_ ," Waverly said, gritting her teeth. "If that were true, you'd be the only thing standing in my way. Nicole didn't mean to hurt you. She led you on, and she's sorry. Can't you see how sincere she is? You know a half-assed apology wouldn't look anything like that."

"You're the one getting her, so how could you possibly understand?" Shae laughed to herself. "How could I be so stupid? You two aren't worth my time. Just know, I won't forget this."

As Shae stamped off, Nicole's shoulders sagged. Nicole sighed and helplessly looked to Waverly, who was equally clueless.

"Hey, Nicole, I know I had no right to step in but-"

"No, it's fine. I wasn't getting to her anyway."

"Oh, okay."

Nicole pulled Waverly in for a hug. "Thanks for standing up for me, huh?"

"You're welcome, but you're going to have to pay me back somehow."

"Annnnd how will I be able to do that?' Nicole's smile was so cocky, but Waverly loved it.

"Like this." Waverly had grabbed onto Nicole's jacket lapels with both hands and as she spoke, yanked them back, leaving Nicole's jacket hanging off the backs of her arms. Waverly leaned real close before asking, "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Me? I'm more worried about you, sweetheart." Nicole dropped the jacket off her muscled arms and placed it behind the bar for safekeeping.

"Try me," Waverly breathed. The breath caught in her throat as Nicole pushed her against the nearest wall.

Waverly was barely conscious of her surroundings as Nicole roughly kissed her lips before dropping to her neck, picking up where they had left off earlier. Nicole left a trail of kisses down to the collarbone and pushed neck of Waverly's shirt back, kissing her shoulder. Waverly shuddered with every touch, moaning as Nicole sucked on her neck. Nicole's hands felt like fire everywhere they touched. One hand rubbed Waverly's side as the other held the back of her neck. Waverly grabbed onto one of Nicole's biceps and tangled one hand into Nicole's short but thick hair. A gasp escaped Waverly as Nicole bit down on her flesh. Waverly grasped Nicole's hair tightly, never wanting to let go. Nicole's tongue swiped across Waverly's jawline and suddenly, Nicole's lips mashed against Waverly's. The kisses, firm and urgent, were soft. Nicole moved her hands to wrap around Waverly's waist, picking her up and keeping her pressed against the wall. Waverly cupped Nicole's cheeks, holding her close. Nicole's strong hands squeezed Waverly's thighs, and Waverly rubbed one hand up and down Nicole's chest and shoulders.

"Wait," Waverly said, out of breath.

Nicole pulled the neck of Waverly's shirt down and pressed a kiss on Waverly's exposed chest. "For what?"

"That tickles," Waverly giggled, before leading Nicole to the bathroom. "For privacy."

"Then I assume that means there's a lot more I can do?" The bathroom was a one person kind of ensemble, where the entire room was the stall, so it was easy to be away from prying eyes.

"Can you think of that many?" Waverly replied slyly.

"Yes. There's a lot of things I'd do to you. A lot of things I want to do to you."

"Then do it."

Nicole didn't need to be told twice. She pushed Waverly's shirt up, nipping at the supple skin, and pawed at her back. Waverly felt her bra clasp come undone, and she decided to tease Nicole, slipping her fingers through Nicole's belt loops and pulling them chest to chest so the bra wouldn't fall off. Nicole's hand ran up Waverly's uncovered back, and Waverly kissed Nicole as hard as she could. Waverly slipped Nicole some tongue and felt Nicole groan against her lips. Waverly slid a hand up Nicole's shirt, feeling her toned stomach, and let her hand go over Nicole's bra to rest on her chest. Nicole picked Waverly up, plopping her on the sink, and kissed from her collarbone down. Nicole licked in between Waverly's cleavage and the straps of Waverly's bra slid down her arms. Nicole roughly grabbed one breast, squeezing the nipple in between her fingers. Waverly gasped as Nicole's warm mouth sucked on Waverly. When Nicole finished, Waverly guided a finger into her mouth.

"Suck on it," Waverly demanded. 

Nicole complied, and Waverly had never felt more turned on. Nicole's tongue was hot and skilled on her fingertip. Nicole held Waverly's gaze, suctioning her finger, eye-fucking her right there and then, before releasing it with a pop.

"Did I say you could stop?" Waverly teased.

"There's too much else to do," said Nicole, her voice muffled as she kissed Waverly's stomach. "You're so beautiful." Waverly panted in reply as Nicole's hand reached under her skirt. Nicole dragged a finger down Waverly's slit.

"More," Waverly said without thinking. 

Nicole stopped to pull her own shirt over her head before throwing it aside. "Careful what you wish for."

She dipped a hand back in between Waverly's legs. Nicole carefully tugged on Waverly's lacy underwear, easing her hand inside. "Looks like you had prepared for something like this."

"I'm always prepared. You never know when opportunity strikes."

"I'm lucky it struck today."

"We both are."

Waverly cried out as Nicole pushed onto her clit. The pressure drove her insane, even more so when Nicole pressed her body forward. Nicole sucked on Waverly's neck, moving her thumbs in circles underneath Waverly's skirt. Waverly's hand wandered into Nicole's bra, kneading hard. Nicole let a moan escape her lips as she slipped a finger inside, making Waverly throw her head back against the mirror. 

"Ah!" 

"You're wet," Nicole murmured against Waverly's lips. "Just for me."

Waverly bucked in reply as Nicole slipped another finger within, moving deftly inside Waverly. Waverly may have been distracted, but she was able to concentrate long enough to undo Nicole's bra and pull it off. Waverly undid Nicole's belt and heard it drop to the floor. Waverly cried out again as Nicole thrust her fingers and hips into Waverly simultaneously. As Nicole bit down on Waverly's nipple, Waverly's hand went under the waistband and over Nicole's ass, giving it a nice, hard squeeze. Nicole breathed hard onto Waverly, making Waverly moan once more.

"It turns me on so much that I'm fucking you with your skirt on," Nicole said in between kisses. "You're mine." As she spoke, she curled her finger, and Waverly jerked forward to rest her head on Nicole's bare chest. 

"Then make me yours."

Waverly whimpered as Nicole's tongue left her chest to instead lick her slit. Nicole licked from outside Waverly's soaked panties.

"You taste... like my Waverly," Nicole said. "And... it's _so_ fucking good."

"Fuck," Waverly gasped, as Nicole pulled her panties off with her teeth. Nicole's tongue slipped in and out and all around. Waverly didn't even know she could feel like this. "Make me come."

Nicole didn't answer, too busy having her way with Waverly from in between her legs. Nicole's hands slid up the soft inside of Waverly's thighs. As Waverly threw her head back again, Nicole reached up to grab Waverly around the base of her neck. She didn't choke Waverly, exactly, but the pressure pushed Waverly over the edge. 

"Ah, ah!" Waverly cried over and over. Nicole came up to kiss her, using her again to finish Waverly off. 

Nicole drank in Waverly's post-sex naked figure. "You really are stunning. I've never met someone more gorgeous."

Waverly bit her lip and smiled at the redhead. "That was amazing," Waverly managed to choke out. Nicole's hand had squeezed tighter when Waverly started to come.

Nicole released her grip. Waverly felt her skin prickle as Nicole used the pet name. Both girls breathed heavily as Nicole reached for Waverly's phone. "Come on, Waves. Unlock it."

"Okay, okay," Waverly said, tapping out her password.

Nicole tapped out something of her own before tucking the phone back away. She redid her belt and bra, sliding Waverly's bra straps up after. Nicole put her shirt back on, and she planted another kiss on Waverly's chest before snapping a bra strap.

"Ow!" came Waverly's unhelpful protest.

Nicole chuckled before kissing Waverly again, quieting her. 

"That was really hot," Nicole said, picking Waverly up and setting her on the ground before smacking her tight ass. 

"You're so naughty," chided Waverly, licking Nicole's collarbone and going back in for the kiss. Waverly had never really cared to French kiss, but Nicole made her seriously reconsider that choice. 

"Could say the same about you, hm?" Nicole said, breaking the kiss and handing Waverly her shirt.

"I want to touch you," complained Waverly, who unsuccessfully tried reaching into Nicole's pants. Nicole caught her by the wrist and gave her a resounding spank. 

"Bad girl," Nicole whispered. "You can touch me next time. Call me."

Nicole slipped out the door after giving Waverly one last goodbye kiss. Waverly locked the door again and leaned against the wall, heaving a sigh. Her legs felt weak. She slid down to sit on the ground, saying to herself, "So there's a next time, huh?"

She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so big.


End file.
